1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an apparatus for improving the performance of undercabinet and other similar streamlined profile puck lights by providing a longer lighting life, greater efficiency and improved heat dissipation. More particularly, the invention relates to improving undercabinet lighting by replacing the standard fluorescent or halogen lamp in puck lights with a light emitting diode (LED) light source.
2. Discussion of the Art
Conventional undercabinet lighting is often in the form of small, convenient and mobile xe2x80x9cpuckxe2x80x9d lights. These puck lights are so called because they are often round and can be mounted and moved with a minimum of effort. These lights generally utilize fluorescent or incandescent lamps as a light source. Fluorescent and incandescent lamps typically require filaments and cathode tubes for operation. As such, they are fragile and have a relatively short operating life. Furthermore, filament lamps are not the most economical to operate. In addition, by producing light by heating a filament, incandescent lamps generate a great deal of heat. This heat build up limits the effectiveness of traditional undercabinet lighting due to safety considerations and the possibility of unintentionally and adversely heating items on countertops. This heat generation also makes traditional puck lights less versatile in that some places in which such a light would be desired cannot accommodate a large buildup of heat (e.g. closets, shelves, etc.). Moreover, traditional incandescent and fluorescent lights are quite inefficient. Incandescent lights converts a large amount of energy to heat rather than light and fluorescent lamps have a relatively high start up power consumption. Accordingly, new ways to provide more efficient lighting are desired.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are solid state semi-conductor devices that convert electrical energy into light. LEDs are made from a combination of semi-conductors and generate light when current flows across the junctions of these materials. The color of the light produced by the LED is determined by the combination of materials used in its manufacture. LEDs have made significant advances in providing a higher performing light source since their inception. For example, red-emitting AlGaAs (aluminum gallium arsenide) LEDs have been developed with efficacies greater than 20 lumens per electrical watt, such devices being more energy efficient and longer lasting producers of red light than red-filtered incandescent bulbs. More recently, AlGalnP (aluminum gallium indium phosphide) and InGaN (indium gallium nitride) LED""s have succeeded ALGaAs as the brightest available LEDs. As a result, LEDs have become cost effective replacements for standard incandescent light sources in various applications, such as automotive brake lights, roadway work zone safety lights and red stoplights.
Nevertheless, while LEDs are more efficient than incandescent light bulbs at converting electrical power to light, there use in various applications has been limited by several factors. First, LEDs have traditionally only been able to emit low intensity light because they can only accommodate a relatively small current. For this reason, LEDs have conventionally only been used in passive illumination applications, in which light emitted from an LED enters an observer""s eye directly in order to impart information about the LED (for example, as an on/off switch for an electrical circuit). Until very recently, it has been rare for LEDs to be used in active illumination systems, in which light emitted from the LED encounters an object and is reflected back to an observer, thus providing information to the observer about the object. This is because it requires a higher intensity light to provide active illumination than passive illumination due to the scattering and absorbing of the light by an illuminated object.
Second, until very recently LEDs have only been available in a limited number of wavelengths and corresponding colors. LEDs generally only emit light over a relatively narrow spectrum of wavelengths. Traditionally, LEDs were only available in red, blue and blueish-green. This limited the applications in which LEDs could be used. Recently, however, a host of new colored LEDs have become available. These include yellow, green and, most importantly, white.
As previously discussed, the current fluorescent and incandescent lamps used in undercabinet lighting have multiple components (increasing the cost to manufacture), are fragile, produce a great amount of heat and have a relatively short operating life. Furthermore, conventional undercabinet lighting is subject to failure upon power outages. Constructing undercabinet lighting with a battery powered LED as its light source or with a back-up battery power supply system would alleviate many of the foregoing problems. To date, no device exists which adequately utilizes an LED system in undercabinet lighting. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an LED light source for undercabinet lighting which replaces the traditional filament or fluorescent lamp with an LED light source and that overcomes the drawbacks traditionally associated with LEDs.
In a first aspect, an illumination system is provided that includes an LED module or housing and a mounting base. A plurality of LEDs is mounted on the module to serve as a light source and generates a light pattern. At least one optical assembly is operatively associated with the housing for focusing and dispersing the light pattern. The housing can be easily mounted and removed from the base unit to provide a flexible mounting architecture.
In a second aspect, a method for forming a lighting assembly is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing a plurality of LEDs, mounting the LEDs on an LED module, providing an optical assembly, mounting the optical assembly on the LED module such that the optical assembly focuses and disperses light from the LEDs passing through the optical assembly, providing an electrical power source, and connecting the electrical power source to the LED module such that power is provided to the LEDs.
In a third aspect, an illumination system is provided that includes an LED module or housing and a mounting base. A plurality of high intensity white LEDs are mounted on the module forming at least one array and serving as a light source and generating a light pattern. At least one optical assembly is operatively associated with the housing for focusing and dispersing the light pattern. A fixing apparatus is disposed on the surface of the LED module for attaching the module to a structure""s surface. A battery system provides power to the LEDs.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of undercabinet lighting having a longer lighting life and increased reliability.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the reduced cost of manufacturing undercabinet lighting due to the decreased number of required components.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an undercabinet lighting assembly having a minimal cost of operation due to the inherently low power consumption of the device.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an undercabinet light assembly having a two-part construction allowing individual lights to be easily moved and repositioned.
Another advantage of the present invention is provided by the inherently cool operating temperature of LEDs, allowing for a fracture resistant plastic light cover and improved safety.
Another advantage of the present invention is provided by a battery powered system, which also allows for emergency lighting in the case of AC power failure.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of undercabinet lighting capable of being manufactured having several different shapes.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a switch in the form of a variable resistor allowing control over the intensity of and the number of LEDs in operation.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a magnetic coupler in the base unit, allowing the base unit and the LED module to be mounted on a metal surface without adhesives or mechanical couplers.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a LED illumination system having a thin profile to allow it to be used in situations where space is limited.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.